The present invention relates to alignment of a document path, and is particularly directed to an apparatus for a document processing system, such as an image-based check processing system, to align a document transport path which extends between adjacent modules of the system.
A typical image-based check processing system includes a check processing transport having a number of different modules. Each module defines a portion of a document transport path which extends from an upstream end of the check processing transport to a downstream end of the check processing transport. Each module also includes a number of hardware devices positioned along the document transport path for performing specific document processing operations on documents moving downstream along the document transport path.
The check processing system further includes a transport processor which executes a transport application program which is stored in memory to control operation of the devices positioned along the document transport path and thereby to control operation of the check processing transport.
A check processing transport usually includes a number of different modules such as a document feeder module, a codeline reader module, an image capture module, an encoder module, an endorser module, a bank stamp module, and a pocket module. The document feeder module includes a hopper into which a stack of financial documents including checks are placed. A document feeder adjacent the hopper selectively feeds or drives each document from the stack of documents in the hopper to transport the document from the upstream end to the downstream end along the document transport path. The document is transported past the codeline reader module, the image capture module, the encoder module, the endorser module, the bank stamp module, and into pockets of the pocket module located at the downstream end of the document transport path.
When the modules of a check processing transport are initially installed, adjacent modules need to aligned relative to each other so that the portion of the document transport path passing through one module aligns with the portion of the document transport path passing through the other module. This alignment is needed to avoid document jams as each document moves along the document transport path from the module which is towards the upstream end to its adjacent module which is towards the downstream end. Adjacent modules are currently adjusted vertically and horizontally (i.e., front to back) to align the modules relative to each other. Much time is usually required to adjust adjacent modules to align the modules relative to each other. Accordingly, much cost is usually involved. It would be desirable to reduce costs associated with adjusting adjacent modules of a check processing transport to align the modules relative to each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for aligning a document transport path of an upstream module and a document transport path of a downstream module in a document processing system. The apparatus comprises a first end portion having a diameter and for aligning with the upstream module. A second end portion has a diameter which is smaller than the diameter of the first end portion and is provided for aligning with the downstream module such that the document transport path of the upstream module an the document transport path of the downstream module align with each other.
The apparatus may comprise a central portion which interconnects the first and second end portions to provide a stepped surface which extends between the first and second end portions. Alternatively, the central portion may include a tapered surface which extends between the first and second end portions. At least one of the first and second end portions may have a threaded hole for enabling that end portion to be secured to an associated module. Alternatively, each of the first and second end portions may have a threaded hole for enabling that end portion to be secured to an associated module.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus comprises an upstream module including means defining a document transport path portion, and a downstream module including means defining a document transport path portion. Means is provided for aligning the modules such that a waterfall effect is created from the document path portion of the upstream module to the document path portion of the downstream module.
The aligning means may comprise a pin including (i) a first end portion having a diameter and for aligning with the upstream module, and (ii) a second end portion having a diameter which is smaller than the diameter of the first end portion and for aligning with the downstream module such that the document transport path of the upstream module and the document transport path of the downstream module align with each other. The apparatus may comprise a central portion which interconnects the first and second end portions to provide a stepped surface which extends between the first and second end portions. Alternatively, the apparatus may comprise a central portion which interconnects the first and second end portions to provide a tapered surface which extends between the first and second end portions.
The aligning means may comprise (i) a pin and (ii) a pin attachment plate including means defining an undercut portion which engages the pin to allow the document transport path of the upstream module and the document transport path of the downstream module to align with each other such that the waterfall effect is created from the document path portion of the upstream module to the document path portion of the downstream module. Alternatively, the aligning means may comprise (i) a pin and (ii) a baseplate including means defining a protrusion portion which engages the pin to allow the document transport path of the upstream module and the document transport path of the downstream module to align with each other such that the waterfall effect is created from the document path portion of the upstream module to the document path portion of the downstream module.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus comprises an upstream module including means defining a document transport path portion, and a downstream module including means defining a document transport path portion. A pin includes (i) a first end portion having a diameter and for aligning with the upstream module, and (ii) a second end portion having a diameter which is smaller than the diameter of the first end portion and for aligning with the downstream module such that the document transport path of the upstream module and the document transport path of the downstream module align with each other.
The apparatus may comprise a central portion which interconnects the first and second end portions to provide a stepped surface which extends between the first and second end portions. Alternatively, the apparatus may comprise a central portion which interconnects the first and second end portions to provide a tapered surface which extends between the first and second end portions. At least one of the first and second end portions may include means defining a threaded hole for enabling that end portion to be secured to an associated module. Alternatively, each of the first and second end portions may include means defining a threaded hole for enabling that end portion to be secured to an associated module.